Niespodzianka?
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 13 Chris: W poprzednich odcinkach... Courtney wdrożyła swój plan w życie, Chef martwił się losem swojej drużyny, Trent i B nareszcie się zaprzyjaźnili, a Luzacy postanowili wyrzucić LeShaniquę ze swojej drużyny. I właśnie tak się stało, podczas ceremonii, gdzie każda drużyna miała wybrać kogoś, kogo wyśle na wyspę Wygnańców! Następnie Luzacy mieli kogoś z nich wybrać do eliminacji i wybrali właśnie LeShaniquę. Blaineley, Heather i Ann Maria miały zbudować obóz, jednak tylko Heather udało się to w miarę dobrze i to ona wygrała zadanie! Blaineley za to straciła włosy, zmieniła się chwilowo w potwora, a potem zjadła owoce i została przez to sklonowana! Reszta drużyn musiała wyjść z labiryntu, a najgorsza z nich została wyeliminowana! Lindsay wygadała się Jennifer o planie Courtney, LeShawna wypytała się o wszystko Josha, jednak i tak niczego konkretnego się nie dowiedziała! Bridgette przez dość długi czas panikowała i nie mogła zabrać się za szukanie klucza, dopóki fartem go nie znalazła. Jednak to nie ona wyleciała, tylko Talenty, których klucz został zabrany przez Jo, a potem, gdy już znaleźli i klucz i wyjście, Wojownicy w ostatniej chwili wyprzedzili ich i wysłali B, Trenta oraz Ann Marię do domu! Zostało już tylko 17 uczestników! Co dziś przygotowaliśmy dla uczestników? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Luksusowy apartament 125px125px125px Notka: Trzy drużyny znalazły się w apartamencie, ponieważ Luzacy mieli najlepsze wyniki w zadaniu, Modelki jako pierwsze wyszły z labiryntu (nie licząc Luzaków), a Wojownicy, a raczej Heather wygrała zadanie na Wyspie Wygnańców. Luzacy nieco byli zaskoczeni tak wielką ilością osób w apartamencie, ale cieszyli się z eliminacji LeShaniquy Zoey: Jak dobrze, że jej już z nami nie ma! Geoff: Nikt nami nie pomiata! Lightning: Nikt mi się nie podlizuje! Zaraz... to nie było takie złe! Sha-bum! LeShawna: Mam nadzieję, że jednak coś do niej dotarło i że nie zobaczymy już tej wersji LeShaniquy! Geoff: Oby! Josh siedział nieco dalej i rozmyślał Josh (pokój zwierzeń): 'Teraz nie ma LeShaniquy i nie ma kogo wyeliminować, a ja jakoś tak odstaję od drużyny. Nie mogę odpaść! Muszę coś zrobić, aby moja drużyna nie przegrała! ''Tymczasem Jennifer, Blaineley i Lindsay siedziały w odległości od Courtney, która próbowała coś się dowiedzieć od Izzy wiszącej do góry nogami na lampie '''Jennifer: No dobra, czas się zrewanżować Courtney... Blaineley: Chcesz sojuszu? I tak ci nie uwierzę... Jennifer: Nie o to chodzi! Courtney chce się nas po kolei pozbyć i nawet nie myśli o tym, że w innych drużynach jest więcej osób... Blaineley: Bo na pewno będzie celowo zawalać wyzwania, żeby nas wszystkie... Blaineley olśniło, a Jennifer jedynie pokiwała głową Blaineley: Co za głupia gra... Jennifer: W każdym razie, jeśli przegramy, to wywalimy ją! Lindsay: Tak! A o kim mówimy? Jennifer: O nikim... Nic nie słyszałaś z tej rozmowy! Lindsay: Okej! Jennifer (pokój zwierzeń): 'Tak chcesz grać Courtney? Jeszcze nie wiesz, na co mnie stać! Nawet jeśli mówiłaś prawdę, to i tak jesteś zbyt dużym zagrożeniem dla wszystkich, więc twój czas w tej grze powoli dobiega końca... ''W tym czasie Courtney podeszła do dziewczyn '''Courtney: Co za tępa idiotka! Nie mogłam z niej nic wycisnąć, bo Jo kazała jej zatkać buzię! Jo i Izzy przybiły piątkę Courtney: A co wy tu porabiacie? Dziewczyny patrzyły na nią skołowane Lindsay: No nie! Jakiś chłopak ma siwe włosy! Lindsay podbiegła do Lightninga, a za nią Blaineley zrobiła to samo Courtney: Nieważne. A... Jennifer: Nic nie mów! I tak ci nie ufam... Jennifer poszła, a Courtney patrzyła na nią zdziwiona Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Jak długo jej potrzeba czasu, aby przestała być na mnie obrażona? Przecież nawet jej nie wyeliminowałam... Zwyczajny pokój 125px ''Była kompletna cisza, ponieważ w dość użym pomieszczeniu znajdowali się jedynie Bridgette i Chef '''Bridgette: Teraz dopiero zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak nas jest mało w tej drużynie... Chef: Ale nie damy rady tego zmienić! Musimy walczyć do końca! Bridgette: Tak wiem, ale i tak to mnie powoli zaczyna przerastać... Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''To jest najgorszy sezon w jakim brałam udział... Niech Chris coś zrobi z ta drużyną! '''Chef: W sumie, to jest minimalna nadzieja, że Chris coś z tym zrobi... Bridgette: Z naszą drużyną? Chef: Może niekoniecznie z drużyną, ale z jej członkami... Bridgette: Mam nadzieję, że on nie wyeliminuje teraz naszej dwójki... Chef: Nie... On za bardzo lubi takie małe drużyny, które pozornie nie mają szans z resztą. Bridgette spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem Chef: Wiesz o co mi chodzi! Bridgette: Tak, wiem. Chef: Pokażemy im wszystkim! Jeszcze uda nam się wygrać! Bridgette: Nie liczę na wygraną, ale na jakąkolwiek zmianę. Gdyby mnie przenieśli do innej drużyny, byłoby od razu lepiej! Chef: No dobra, nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia... Przed zadaniem 125px 125px 125px125px Uczestnicy stali razem z Chrisem przed dość dużym szczytem, przypominającym tego z Planu TP Chris: Zanim rozpoczniemy zadanie, mamy dla was małą niespodziankę! Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie Chris: Zrobimy mieszanie drużyn! Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Pożegnajcie się ze starymi drużynami, teraz czas na nowe! Oczywiście w każdej drużynie będzie po tyle samo osób, co poprzednio, zmienią się tylko zawodnicy znajdujący się w nich! Zaskoczeni? Courtney: I to jak! Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Tak! Nareszcie to się spełniło! Może jeszcze trafię do tej samej drużyny co Geoff... '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Teraz wszystko zaczynam od nowa! Mam nadzieję, że nikt z poprzedniej drużyny nie trafi do tej samej, co ja... '''Chef (pokój zwierzeń): '''No nareszcie Chris mnie naprawdę czymś zaskoczył! Ale nie chcę się żegnać ze starą drużyną... '''Chris: Zaczniemy od najmniejszej drużyny, czyli od Łamag! Łamagi podeszły do Chrisa Chris: Wokół was znajduje się dokładnie 17 skrzyń, więc każda jest dla innego zawodnika. W każdej skrzyni znajduje się tylko jedna chustka, która pokaże, do której drużyny trafiliście. Zaczynamy! Jako pierwsza Bridgette podeszła do pierwszej skrzyni Chris: Do której drużyny trafiłaś? Bridgette zamknęła oczy i otworzyła skrzynię Bridgette: Byle nie Łamagi, byle nie Łamagi... Bridgette spojrzała na środek skrzyni Bridgette: Jest... Szara! Bridgette zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia Chris: Bridgette, trafiasz do drużyny Wojowników! Teraz kolej na Chefa... Bridgette poszła na pole dla Wojowników, na przeciwko drużyn, a Chef miał już wybrać swoją chustkę, gdy... Chef: Nie mogę... Za bardzo spodobała mi się ta drużyna, żeby teraz użerać się z nowymi... Rezygnuję z gry i powracam na stanowisko asystenta! Bridgette: Co? Chris: Moze jeszcze to przemyśl... Chef: Nie. To ostateczna decyzja... Bridgette: Chefie, nie rób tego... Chef: Nie mogę znieść już bycia uczestnikiem, a to idealny moment, aby zrezygnować... Bridgette: No dobrze. Chef: Nie daj się pokonać! Masz szansę to wygrać! Chef i Bridgette przytulili się, a potem Chef poszedł do Chrisa Chris: No cóż, będziemy musieli przez to pozmieniać nasze plany, ale do tego wrócimy po mieszaniu drużyn... Jeanette: A co ze mną? Ja jestem przecież twoją asystentką! Chris: Dowiesz się później! Teraz otwórz skrzynię z żółtą chustką... Jeanette spojrzała na kartkę, a potem poszła do środkowej skrzyni i otworzyła ją. W środku znajdowała się żółta chustka Chris: Teraz przejdziemy do Modelek! Modelki podeszły do Chrisa Chris: Kto na pierwszy ogień? Dziewczyny spojrzały na Blaineley Blaineley: Ehh... Jak zwykle! Blaineley spokojnie podeszła do jednej ze skrzyń otworzyła ją i wyjęła czerwoną chustkę Blaineley: Co? Znów jestem Modelką! Chris: Tak, następna... Jennifer: Ja! Jennifer poszła do jednej z początkowych skrzyń i ją otworzyła Jennifer (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie mogę być w drużynie z Blaineley! Muszę trafić tam gdzie Courtney i Josh! '''Chris: I jak? Jennifer: O nie! Też jest czerwona! Chris: Doskonale! Więć mamy już pół nowego składu Modelek! Courtney, Lindsay, teraz wy! Lindsay w podskokach podbiegła do jednej skrzyni i ją otworzyła. Wyjęła zieloną chustkę Lindsay: Nie takiej chustki chciałam... Chris: A jak u ciebie, Courtney? Courtney trzymała zieloną chustkę z niedowierzaniem Jennifer: Świetnie... Chris: Courtney, Lindsay, od teraz jesteście Luzakami! Dziewczyny stanęły na zielonym polu Chris: Więc jak na razie w drużynie Luzaków znajdują się od teraz Courtney i Lindsay, w drużynie Modelek - Blaineley i Jennifer, a drużyna Wojowników jak na razie ma tylko Bridgette. Teraz czas na Luzaków! Luzacy od razu poszli do skrzynek, które chcieli otworzyć Chris: Zaczniemy od... Lightninga! Jaki kolor ma twoja nowa chustka? Lightning wyciągnął chustkę, która była zielona Courtney: Tak! To jest ktoś, kto na pewno przyda się naszej drużynie! Chris: A więc, Lightning przechodzi do Luzaków... LeShawna, Zoey, jakie drużyny wam się trafią? LeShawna: Od teraz jestem... Modelką? Zoey: Moja jest szara... czyli gdzie ja trafiam? Chris: Zoey, dołącz do Bridgette, która jest w drużynie Wojowników. Zoey: Okej! Zoey przytuliła Bridgette, a Jennifer i Blaineley nieco zmieszane patrzyły na LeShawnę, która szła w ich kierunku Chris: Josh, Geoff? Josh trzymał już w rękach czerwoną chustkę, a Geoff dopiero otwierał skrzynię Jennifer i Blaineley: Tak! Obie przytuliły Josha, a LeShawna tylko przewróciła oczami LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Świetnie... Od teraz moja drużyna to Idioci! '''Chris: No i mamy już cały skład Modelek! Zostały jeszcze cztery miejsca u Wojowników, dwa miejsca u Luzaków, no i jedno miejsce u Łamag... Geoff otworzył skrzynię i... Geoff: Tak! Jest szara! Bridgette: Nareszcie! Geoff i Bridgette przytuliły się, a Zoey poklepała tylko Geoffa po plecach Zoey: Jeszcze brakuje trzech osób w naszej drużynie... Chris: Ostatnia drużyna, Wojownicy... Jo: Daruj sobie, wiemy co robić! Jo wyciągnęła szarą chustkę, podobnie jak Justin Zoey: Zaczyna się nienajlepiej... Heather wyciągnęła zieloną chustkę Heather: O nie, tylko nie Courtney... Courtney: Też się nie cieszę na twój widok! Potrzebujemy jeszcze w drużynie kogoś silnego i nie do końca mądrego... najlepsza byłaby Eva... Eva spojrzała groźnie w jej stronę Courtney: A przynajmniej lepsza niż Izzy i Duncan... Duncan, Izzy i Eva stali przed skrzynkami i zaczęli je otwierać Izzy: Yupi! Jest żółta! Izzy poszła na pole dla drużyny Łamag Izzy: Jak tu pusto... Eva i Duncan wymienili groźne spojrzenia i wyciagnęli chustki. Bridgette zamknęła oczy Bridgette: Byle nie Eva, byle nie Eva... Courtney: Byle nie Duncan, byle nie Duncan! Duncan miał zieloną chustkę, a Eva szarą Chris: Więc ostatnią osobą w drużynie Luzaków jest Duncan! A w drużynie Wojowników jest to Eva! Eva podeszła do drużyny, po czym przybiła piątkę Jo i Justinowi. Potem spojrzała na Bridgette Eva: Witaj! Czas się na tobie zemścić! Bridgette przełknęła ślinę i wtuliła się w Geoffa Eva: Ty też z nami nie zajedziesz daleko... Geoff: Jeszcze się założymy... Chris: Skoro drużyny są wybrane, przechodzimy do zadania! Jednak jest to zadanie o nagrodę i dziś nikt nie wyleci z gry! Dosłownie! Okrzyk radości ze strony uczestników Chris: A pierwsza część zadania to wyścig na tamten szczyt za wami! Najlepsza drużyna dostanie ułatwienie, a najgorsza straci szanse na zdobycie nagrody! Drużyny pobiegły w stronę szczytu W drodze na szczyt 125px Eva wciąż obserwowała Bridgette, która kryła się za Geoffem Eva: Przede mną nie uciekniesz! Bridgette: Błagam, zrób coś! Ona prędzej, czy później mnie zniszczy... Geoff: Musimy ją wyrzucić, ale jeśli wygramy nagrodę, to trochę odpuści... Bridgette: Mam taką nadzieję... Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie mam pojęcia, po co ona to robi... Ale muszę się z nią jakoś dogadać, po prostu muszę! '''Eva (pokój zwierzeń): '''Czy tylko ja mam coś przeciwko tej blondynie? Ona jest bezużyteczna i głupia, więc trzeba się jej pozbyć! 125px ''Izzy jak na razie jest na pierwszym miejscu '''Izzy: Juhu! Wygramy to! Izzy rozejrzała się Izzy: No tak, nie mam nikogo więcej w drużynie... Izzy posmutniała, jednak biegła dalej Izzy: Izzy pokona resztę i znajdzie sposób na swoją drużynę! 125px LeShawna biegnie w stronę szczytu, a reszta drużyny siedzi na ławce przed szczytem Jennifer: Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że jesteś ze mną w drużynie... Jennifer mówiąc to odepchnęła Blaineley Blaineley: Ja nie cieszę się, bo ty w niej jesteś! Blaineley popchnęła Jennifer Josh: Spokojnie, ja też się cieszę, że jesteś ze mną w drużynie. Blaineley: A teraz o której mówisz? Jennifer: Oczywiście, że o mnie, brzydulo! Blaineley: Chyba sobie kpisz! Blaineley i Jennifer zaczęły się bić, co zadowoliło Josha, a LeShawna patrzyła na nich z zażenowaniem LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): 'Ciekawe, czy mam jakiekolwiek szanse na zwycięstwo, z tą drużyną... ''LeShawna pobiegła dalej, próbując nie zwracać na nich uwagi 125px Lindsay i Lightning biegli na przodzie, a Courtney, Heather i Duncan jedynie patrzyli po sobie '''Lightning: Musimy dogonić jeszcze tą rudą i będziemy najlepsi! Lindsay: Łii! A co z nimi? Lindsay pokazała na pozostałą trójkę Lightning: A oni są w ogóle w naszej drużynie? Lindsay: Eee... Nie wiem! Lightning: Po prostu biegnij i nie zwracaj na nich uwagi! Lindsay: Okej! Pobiegli dalej 125px Izzy zauważyła, że Lightning i Lindsay doganiają ją Izzy: Musimy przyspieszyć! Siedzą nam na ogonie! Izzy spojrzała w dół Izzy: Zrozumiano? Izzy szybko odwróciła głowę Izzy: Tak jest! Izzy biegła coraz szybciej, jednak zauważyła coś dziwnego Izzy: Króliczki? To może być moja drużyna! Izzy skręciła w bok, a Lightning ją wyprzedził 125px Lindsay jednak także zauważyła króliki i skręciła do nich Lindsay: Króliczki! Lightning: Wygrywam! Sha-bum! Heather tymczasem próbowała nie patrzeć w stronę Duncana i Courtney Heather (pokój zwierzeń): 'Moje szanse w nowej drużynie są znacznie większe! Problemem jest Courtney oraz poniekąd Duncan, ale może z nimi być dość ciekawie! 125px ''LeShawna wspinała się dość szybko i zaczęła doganiać Lightninga '''LeShawna: Muszę to wygrać! Bez względu na to, że moja drużyna jest kompletnie do niczego! Jennifer i Blaineley zaczęły "walczyć", co sprawiało Joshowi radość LeShawna: Idioci... LeShawna była coraz bliżej zwycięstwa 125px 125px Izzy zabrała kilka królików i biegła razem z nimi, a Lindsay zaczęła ją gonić Lindsay: Oddaj mi jednego! Izzy: Nigdy! Oni są w mojej drużynie, a nie w twojej! Lindsay: Ale są takie słodziutkie! Izzy i Lindsay również były coraz bliżej szczytu Na szczycie 125px 125px 125px Jako pierwsza na szczycie znalazła się LeShawna... razem z Lightningiem LeShawna: Tak! Wygrałam! Lightning: Wcale, że nie! To ja wygrałem! I to ja dostanę nagrodę! Chris: Żaden z was nie wygrywa! LeShawna i Lightning: Jak to? Chris: Pierwsza drużyna, która będzie w komplecie wygra pierwszą część zadania. Tak więc możecie jedynie czekać na resztę drużyny. LeShawna: Ekstra. Na pewno przegramy... Lightning: Pośpieszcie się! Może uda nam się wygrać! Następne na szczyt przybyły Izzy i Lindsay Chris: A więc Łamagi wygrywają zadanie! Izzy: Czyli ja? Wszyscy: Tak! Izzy: Hura ja! Chris: Następna część zadania polega na zepchnięciu pozostałych uczestników do wody! Osoba, która zostanie ostatnia, wygra dla swojej drużyny nagrodę! Izzy jedynie się cieszyła Chris: Izzy, twoją nagrodą są te rękawice, aby łatwiej zadawać ciosy! Możecie już zacząć! Izzy ubrała duże rękawice i uderzyła Lindsay, która wpadła do wody. Lightning i LeShawna uciekali przed nią Izzy: To za zabranie moich królików! W drodze na szczyt 125px 125px Drużyna Wojowników oraz Heather, Duncan i Courtney ścigają się do mety Jo: Szybciej! Musimy być pierwsi! Heather: Boisz się przegrać z kimś, kogo powinno już tu nie być? Jo: Co? Chcę po prostu wygrać! Courtney: Ale po co? Duncan: Przecież i tak Izzy wygrała, a jedna drużyna jeszcze nawet nie zaczęła... Justin: To mimo wszystko ma sens... Courtney i Duncan uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a Heather wciąż na nich patrzyła Heather (pokój zwierzeń): 'Czy tylko ja to widziałam? Courtney i Duncan? Znowu? Może da się z tym zrobić coś pożytecznego... ''Courtney i Duncan szybko od siebie odwrócili wzrok '''Jo: I tak was później pokonamy, więc nie musicie się śpieszyć! Cała drużyna poszła naprzód Heather: Po moim trupie! Heather przyspieszyła, podobnie jak Courtney i Duncan Na szczycie 125px 125px125px125px LeShawna i Lightning uciekali przed Izzy LeShawna: Kiedy ona się odczepi? Lightning: Kiedy zostanie tu całkiem sama? LeShawna: Nawet o tym nie myśl! Lightning: Muszę cię pokonać! Sha-bum! LeShawna: Aaa! LeShawna zaczęła uciekać, a Izzy i Lightning próbowali ją strącić ze szczytu. W tym czasie przybiegli Wojownicy wraz z Courtney, Heather i Duncanem Chris: To już wszyscy? Bridgette: Chyba ktoś jest na samym dole... LeShawna: To moja drużyna! Nawet nie wzięli udziału w zadaniu? Lightning w tym momencie popchnął LeShawnę, która spadła do wody Chris: A więc to Modelki były najwolniejsze i tracą szansę na uzyskanie nagrody! Chris kiwnął głową do Jeanette, która wcisnęła przycisk. Trampolina wystrzeliła Josha, Blaineley i Jennifer prosto do wody Chris: Walka wciąż trwa! W wodzie 125px 125px LeShawna siedziała w wodzie... sama LeShawna: A gdzie jest Lindsay? Nagle do wody wpadła reszta Modelek Blaineley: Ugh! Jak on mógł to zrobić?! Jennifer: Uważaj, bo ci się makijaż rozmarze... Blaineley: Zamknij się! Josh: A w ogóle, to wie ktoś, dlaczego zostaliśmy wykopani do tej wody? LeShawna: Może dlatego, że nawet nie rozpoczęliście wyzwania i tylko ja zdołałam dojść do tej głupiej góry? Jennifer: Nieważne. Musimy stąd wyjść... Blaineley i Jennifer wyniosły Josha z wody. A LeShawna obserwowała ich LeShawna: Z nimi nigdy nie uda mi się wygrać... Do wody wpadł Duncan razem z Bridgette i Heather Heather: I po co to zrobiłeś? Duncan: To było niechcący... Wszystko to jej wina! Wskazał na Bridgette Bridgette: Sory, ale to wszystko przez Jo... Heather: Akurat. Lindsay: Aaa! LeShawna: Co to było? Nagle obok nich przypłynął rekin, na którym siedziała Lindsay LeShawna: Gorzej już być nie może... Bridgette: Szybko, wyjdźmy stąd zanim nas zauważy... LeShawna: To jest chyba niemożliwe... Rekin zaczął płynąć w ich stronę, a oni próbowali przed nim uciec Na szczycie 125px 125px 125px Lightning i Courtney kryli się za dość dużymi skałami, a Izzy próbowała walczyć z Wojownikami Lightning: Jesteś w mojej drużynie? Courtney: No tak, głąbie! Zostaliśmy tylko my! Lightning: Shi-bam! Courtney: I z czego się cieszysz? Musimy mieć dobry plan, inaczej przegramy! Lightning: No to co robimy? Courtney: Na razie czekamy, aż ich liczba się zmniejszy, a potem zaatakujemy! Lightning: Shi-bam! Courtney: Przestań to powtarzać! Izzy jak na razie dość dobrze sobie radziła, ale nie udało jej się nikogo strącić Eva: Dlaczego ona jeszcze się nie poddaje?! Jo: Bo jest głupia! I tak w końcu ją pokonamy! Jo rzuciła się w stronę Izzy, ale ta odwróciła się i Jo popchnęła Justina, który tylko obserwował walkę Jo: Na szczęście to tylko Justin... Izzy: A masz! Dlaczego ja muszę być sama w drużynie?! Izzy zasmuciła się, ale i tak udało jej się strącić Zoey oraz Geoffa Courtney: Teraz nasza kolej! Courtney i Lightning ruszyli w stronę Izzy, Evy i Jo W wodzie 125px 125px 125px LeShawna, Bridgette i reszta Modelek leżeli na brzegu, a Heather i Duncan starali się uciec rekinowi, na którym siedziała Lindsay Lindsay: Jupi! Heather: No zrób coś! Nie chcę zostać zjedzona przez rekina! I to jeszcze w telewizji... Duncan: Spokonie! Przecież on nic nam nie zrobi... Nagle do wody wpadł Justin, prosto na Heather Justin: I jak wyglądam? Moje włosy są całe? Heather: Auu! Duncan: Haha! Jeszcze raz! Geoff i Zoey wpadli, tym razem na rekina Heather: Szybko, uciekajmy! Wszyscy wyszli z wody, a rekin zniknął LeShawna: To show jest coraz dziwniejsze... Bridgette: A gdzie jest Lindsay? Justin pokazał palcem na swoją głowę Lindsay: Hej! Lindsay siedziała na głowie Justina LeShawna: Jak ty to zrobiłaś? Lindsay: Nie wiem! Na szczycie 125px 125px 125px Lightning i Courtney biegli w stronę Izzy, Evy i Jo Courtney: Aaa! Izzy wykorzystała moment i popchnęła Evę, która spadła ze szczytu Jo: Czyli zostałam sama? Lightning i Courtney rzucili się na Jo, a raczej tylko Courtney, bo Lightning w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymał Jo: I to ona ma mnie pokonać? Jo próbowała zepchnąć Courtney, ale ta nie dawała za wygraną Courtney: Nie poddam się! Izzy i Lightning obserwowali bójkę Izzy: Szkoda, że żadna z nich nie jest w mojej drużynie... Lightning ziewnął Lightning: Nuda! W końcu obie dziewczyny wpadły do wody Lightning: Shi-bam! Wygrałem! Izzy: Jeszcze ja zostałam! Izzy i Lightning zmierzyli się wzrokiem Izzy: Aaa! Izzy skoczyła na Lightninga Lightning: Zejdź ze mnie! Izzy: Nie! Izzy zaczęła go bić po głowie, aż w końcu udało się mu ją strącić Lightning: Nigdy nie wchodź na głowę Lightningowi! Izzy leżała na ziemi Lightning: Halo! Coś z nią nie tak? Lightning pochylił się nad Izzy, a ta kopnęła go w brzuch Lightning: Auu! Izzy: Sha-bum! Lightning: To moje słowa! Lightning podbiegł do Izzy i zaczęli się przepychać Izzy: Puść mnie! Lightning: To ty mnie puść! Lightning i Izzy spojrzeli na siebie i w pewnym momencie Lightning popchnął zdezorientowaną Izzy, która wpadła do wody Chris: Koniec gry! Luzaki wygrywają! Lightning: Co? To znaczy hura! Przed szczytem 125px 125px 125px 125px Wszyscy stali na wyznaczonych miejscach, a Chris, Chef, Jeanette i DJ stali przed nimi Chris: No więc, teraz jest czas na ustalenie wszystkiego... Na początek, Jeanette, jesteś zwolniona... Jeanette: Spoko, domyśliłam się... Jeanette miała już iść Chris: Czekaj! To jeszcze nie wszystko! Jeanette: Czego chcesz jeszcze? Chris: Wchodzisz do gry jako nowa uczestniczka! Jeanette: Co? Nie! Chris: Właśnie, że tak! Od teraz jesteś w drużynie Luzaków, jako nagroda! Jeanette spojrzała na Luzaków, a jedynie Lindsay się cieszyła Heather: Może nareszcie kogoś znajdę do sojuszu... Chris: Chef jest od teraz moim pomocnikiem, a DJ... Chef: DJ jest zwolniony! DJ: Co? Chef: Sam sobie poradzę w gotowaniu, a przynajmniej zawsze sobie radziłem i nigdy nie było skarg... Uczestnicy patrzyli po sobie Chris: No więc DJ, spakujesz się później! Jeszcze kilka ogłoszeń: Pokoje "Drugiej Klasy" zostają zamknięte! Dziś Luzaki śpią w apartamencie, Łamagi i Wojownicy w zwyczajnym pokoju, a Modelki w Lochach! Blaineley: O nie! Dlaczego? LeShawna: I ty się jeszcze dziwisz... Chris: No i ostatnie... Podczas ceremonii nie będzie żadnego głosowania! Teraz jedna osoba może wybrać każdego ze swojej drużyny do eliminacji! Wszyscy patrzyli zszokowani na Chrisa Heather (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie wiedziałam, że w jeden dzień mogę zyskać aż tyle szans na wygraną! Papa, Courtney! Papa, Duncan! Witaj, milionie! '''Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Chris mi za to wszystko zapłaci! Nie mogę zostać uczestniczką! Fuj! ''Uczestnicy poszli w stronę autobusów '''Chris: I to wszystko na dziś! Czy nowa zawodniczka rozkręci grę? Kto jutro poczuje smak porażki? Oglądajcie następny odcinek Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Koniec ^^ Ankiety Jak podobał ci się odcinek? 5 ^^ 4 3 2 1 Czy podobają ci się zmiany w drużynach? Oczywiście <3 Nie do końca... Lepsze były stare składy... Absolutnie nie! Którą drużynę najbardziej lubisz? Modelki Łamagi Wojownicy Luzacy Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki